You're perfect to me
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: Alvin and Brittany broke up and haven't seen nor spoken to each other since then. Brittany refuses to get back together with him, but what happens when she is forced to go over to his house to talk to him again?


**Okay, so I've been meaning to post this one shot for AGES but I've never gotten around to it until now. I really loved writing this one! It's basically filled with nothing but AlvinxBrittany fluff, so if you're into that kind of stuff, then you'll (hopefully) like this one :)**

* * *

"NO!" Brittany snapped.

Jeanette sighed. "Why not, Brittany? Not only are _we_ tired of hearing you guys fight all the time, but it's for your own good too!"

Brittany sighed. All month, her two sisters have tried to convince Brittany to talk to her boyfriend - or as Brittany now calls him - her ex-boyfriend. Brittany could understand why her sisters wanted her to go talk to Alvin again, but no, Brittany wouldn't allow it. She's had enough of Alvin. But despite how hard she's tried to tell herself that she's over him, she knew that deep inside, she would never be.

"Just go talk to him. What's the worst that can happen?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany groaned. "Do I have to?"

Eleanor and Jeanette just looked at their sister.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I don't want to though."

Jeanette sighed as she sat down on the couch beside her pink clad sister. She looked at Brittany and said, "Look, Britt. You and Alvin have got to stop fighting and make up already! How long has it been since you two talked?"

Brittany crossed her legs and looked away. "A month." She muttered.

"Exactly. And I think it's time for you two to talk to each other again. Come on, Britt. You two are suppose to be in a relationship! But you guys are fighting every single minute of every single day!" Said Jeanette.

Brittany turned to her and said, "Well it's not my problem! Alvin treats our relationship like it's a joke. He doesn't care about me, or this damn thing we call a 'relationship'. All he cares about his himself. I mean, if he really does care about me, then why didn't he call me back to prove it? He had an entire month to apologize, but what does he do? He acts as if nothing's wrong. That's why I refuse to talk to him! I don't ever want to see his face again."

That's why Brittany broke up with him - because Alvin is always acting like he doesn't give a damn about their relationship. And as the girl of their relationship, it hurt Brittany a lot. She knew Alvin was naturally like that, I mean, anyone who knows Alvin knows how much of a dickhead he could be. But Brittany hoped that Alvin would treat her just a little bit better, since she was his girlfriend. But did that happen? No.

Eleanor and Jeanette sighed as they both exchanged glances before returning their gaze back on Brittany. Eleanor spoke up and said, "Well, do you miss him?"

Brittany scoffed. "No."

Jeanette sighed deeply. "Britt, you know, if you say that, it's going to make you miss him even more."

Brittany felt heat travel through her body, realizing that her sister was right. Brittany sighed as she turned away. "Okay, fine. I miss him okay? I miss him a lot." She said, hating herself for admitting it. "But I still hate his guts."

"Then go talk to him. Tell him how you feel." Jeanette said.

Brittany scoffed. "Right. Like Alvin would care about how anyone feels." She said.

Eleanor sighed. "Look, Britt. We know Alvin can be a jerk, but we all know that he cares about _you_. Just ask anyone."

Brittany shook her head, sighing as she turned away stubbornly.

Eleanor shrugged. "Well, then, I dunno what more to say, Britt, but all we're saying is that if you and Alvin want to fix your relationship, then you should just talk to him."

Brittany honestly felt lost for a moment. She wanted to talk to him, just for the sake of seeing him again. But at the same time, she didn't. She knew Alvin wouldn't care, and he'd just laugh it off as usual. She didn't want to seem like the weak one by surrendering under this argument they've been having for a month, but she knew there was nothing else she could do anymore. This was either a brand new start of their relationship, or the end.

Brittany sighed as she got off the couch. "Fine. I'll go talk to him. But only because _you_ guys want me to, not because _I _want to."

"Wait, but you're the one who just said that you miss him." Eleanor said.

Brittany shot her sister an evil glare as she slipped her shoes on. "And if Alvin somehow finds out that I said that, I'm blaming you two." She said as she opened the door, and closed it behind her without saying another word.

It was a good thing the Sevilles lived only a few houses down from where they lived. Brittany sighed once she arrived at the boys' house. It's been a while since she's been here. Ever since that fight, Brittany swore to herself that she would never step foot inside of their house ever again. But like she mentioned, she didn't have a choice.

Brittany walked up the steps of their house and rang the doorbell. After 10 seconds of waiting, Brittany felt like giving up. She wanted to turn around and run back home, but that chance was quickly taken away once the door opened. There at the door stood, not Alvin, but his smart and nerdy younger brother, Simon.

Simon blinked once when he saw her. "Oh. Hey Brittany."

Brittany smiled plainly. "Hi."

There was awkward silence between the two of them before Simon spoke up. "We haven't seen you around here in a long time."

She laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm guessing you're here to see Alvin?" Asked Simon.

Brittany sighed and nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately." She muttered.

Simon opened the door wider and said, "Well, it's about time! He hasn't shut up about you since you broke up with him."

Brittany laughed, feeling amused on the inside, knowing that Alvin _has_ been missing her. "Really?" She asked.

Simon nodded. "Yeah. But don't tell him I said that, or else I'm dead."

Brittany laughed. "My lips are sealed." She said. "But speaking of Alvin, is he here?"

Simon nodded and said, "Yeah, he's in the backyard."

Brittany nodded. "Thanks, Simon." She said. She walked through the house - which she completely memorised - until she got to the back door. She pushed it open, revealing the Sevilles' enormous backyard. And there, in the middle, was Alvin. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white basketball shorts, and he was shooting some basketballs into a hoop, as he normally did whenever he was out here alone.

_Damn, he's so hot _Brittany thought to herself. She felt herself smile a little. She didn't realize she was staring at him for a long time until she saw him miss a basket, snapping her out of her thoughts. Brittany sighed deeply, closed her eyes for a few seconds, opened them, then stepped out into the backyard.

At first, Alvin didn't realize that the pink clad Chipette was approaching him until he heard a voice.

"Basketball. Hmm, why am I not surprised?"

Alvin raised his eyebrows before looking towards the direction where the voice came from. He stopped dribbling the ball and held it in his hands once he saw Brittany walking towards him. She stopped once she was only a few meters away from him, giving him that teasing, taunting look in her eyes. Though they've broken up, Brittany could still find herself all too comfortable around him.

Alvin blinked. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Brittany frowned. "Ouch. You don't seem too happy to see me."

"Crap, that didn't come out right! I mean, I am happy but I'm not...happy. I-I mean, I am..." He stuttered and sighed. "What I mean to say is, well... I'm just surprised to see you again."

Brittany half smiled. She had to admit, it _was_ kinda difficult, talking to him for the first time since they broke up, but she still felt so comfortable around him. Brittany shrugged. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." She told him.

Alvin's lips curved up into a small smile. "I'm doing alright. I could be doing better though." He said.

Brittany felt herself blush. She knew what Alvin was talking about.

Silence swept upon the two of them until Alvin spoke up and said, "Well, it's great that you stopped by. Wanna sit down?"

"Sure." Brittany said before she followed Alvin to the pearl white chairs that the Sevilles' kept on their deck. He waited until Brittany sat down first, before sitting down, but Alvin made sure that their was still space between them, despite how much they _both_ hated it.

Alvin decided to break the silence first. "So, how have you been?"

Brittany shrugged. "I've been okay." She answered.

"I heard that you got into that Los Angeles fashion program." He said.

Brittany looked at him. "Yeah, I did. But who told you?"

He shrugged and smiled at her. "It's been going around the school. I'm really happy for you, Britt."

Brittany smiled. "Thanks."

And once again, quietness fell upon the two of them. Brittany sighed, wanting so bad to tell Alvin how she felt, but she didn't want to say it first. She wanted to see if Alvin felt the same. She wanted him to step up and say something first. But he hasn't said anything yet, and Brittany was starting to lose hope.

Brittany sat there and crossed her legs and she stared out into the grass. Hers and Alvin's conversation had been going fine so far, and everything seemed as though nothing was about to go wrong. And she still felt really comfortable around him, despite the fact that they've been avoiding each other for an entire month.

It seemed as though 5 minutes passed without a single word being brought up. Brittany was afraid to look up at him, so she continued to keep her eyes on the ground. Everything seemed motionless until Alvin sighed, making Brittany finally look up at him.

Alvin turned towards Brittany and gently asked, "Brittany, why are you really here?"

At first, she didn't understand. "Excuse me?"

"Why did you come over?" He asked.

Brittany was taken aback for just a moment. She looked at him and asked, "Why?"

He shrugged. "I just wanna know." He said.

Brittany pondered for a long, long time. She did not want to tell him the real reason because like she said, she didn't want to seem weak. But at the same time, she really wanted to tell him how she felt, and how much she's missed him over the past month.

"I told you. I wanted to see how you're doing." She said quietly.

"Oh." He said, and nodded, before unconnecting his gaze from her again and going back to staring off into the distance.

Brittany looked at him in confusion. "Why? Am I not suppose to be here or something?" She asked him slowly.

Alvin laughed briefly and shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that. In fact, I'm glad that you came over. It saved me a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

He shook his head again. "Nevermind."

Brittany frowned. "Alvin." She said, softly touching his arm.

He looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"What do you mean it 'saved you a lot of trouble'?" She asked him.

Alvin sighed as he turned towards her. He looked at her for a few moments before finally saying, "Well, nothing. It's just that I've wanted to go over to your place and talk to you for a long time. So I guess I'm lucky that you came over to me first."

Usually, Brittany wouldn't be too happy with the fact that she stepped up first, but in a way, it showed that she was courageous in facing him. Brittany bit her lip, wondering to herself whether or not she should ask, but she decided to.

She took a deep breath and asked, "Well, why didn't you?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I guess I wanted to give you space."

Brittany frowned to herself, instantly feeling so bad for him. Another moment of silence passed until she asked, "But why _did_ you want to talk to me?"

"The same reason why you wanted to talk to me today." He answered.

Brittany suddenly had a feeling that Alvin knew that _real_ reason to why she came over. "And what would that be?" She asked him.

"To fix our relationship." Alvin said.

Brittany said nothing. She knew she couldn't deny that because it was the truth. Both Alvin and Brittany said nothing for a really long time, and Brittany was soon regretting her choice of coming here. But something inside of her didn't allow her to leave. All she wanted to do was to be with Alvin.

After a long moment of silence, Brittany sighed deeply. "Alvin, you do know why I broke up with you, right?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "I do."

She sighed. "Then why-"

"You only broke up with me because you thought I didn't care." Said Alvin.

"Because it seems like that." Brittany said.

"But why would you think that?" Alvin asked

"Why _wouldn't_ I think that?" Brittany snapped at him.

"But you clearly know it's not true." He said.

Brittany closed her mouth as she stared at him. He was right. Though he can be a jerk, an asshole and just plain self centered, he can still be that romantic, sweet and sexy boy she fell in love with. Brittany was now starting to realize that maybe, she has been being way too hard on him. Being Brittany, she expected the very best, and wouldn't accept anything less.

Brittany sighed to herself, now understanding the problem. She has never really appreciated Alvin as much as she should, because she was always expecting more from him. But now, looking back, Alvin literally did everything for her. Brittany has been expecting way too much, that she never really realized that she already had everything she ever wanted.

She would always think that Alvin never cared about her, and that he treated their relationship like crap, but all along, he was only doing that because well, he was being himself. That wasn't acted out of carelessness, but by Alvin being his own self. Brittany should've known that being in a relationship with someone like Alvin would have its ups and downs, but in the end, nothing truly severe would ever occur. In fact, this break up of theirs is probably the worst thing that has ever happened between the two of them.

Brittany realized that she had been pushing Alvin too hard to become someone else; to become someone different just to satisfy what she wanted in a perfect boyfriend. But little did she know that she already had one all along.

Alvin continued. "Because you know that I care about you a lot."

Brittany sighed and looked away. She nodded.

He sighed as he gently reached over to hold place his hand on her knee. He stared into her blue eyes for half a second before saying, "I care about you too much, in fact."

She sighed and smiled faintly. "I know." She whispered. "I know you do."

He sighed. "And I'm sorry if I ever did anything that ever upset you."

Brittany smiled. "Me too. I'm sorry too."

Alvin smiled and said, "So..." He reached an arm in front of him. "Can I get a hug?"

Brittany rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but giggle as she got up off her seat and climbed over to sit in Alvin's lap. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her head in the crook of his head and shoulder. She closed her eyes as the scent of his cologne filled her nose. Gosh, how she missed this.

Alvin smiled. "So am I forgiven?"

"I guess." She mumbled, smiling as she did.

"Good." Alvin said, smiling back.

Brittany laughed gently and sighed. "I missed you." She whispered.

Alvin laughed lightly. "Missed me? But you were the one who broke up with me in the first place."

She lightly punched him. "Shut up. And it wasn't even an official break up, dumbass."

Alvin laughed again. "Right, because screaming, '_We're though_' over and over again didn't make it official." He joked.

Brittany laughed as she snuggled in closer to her. "Just shut up before I change my mind."

Alvin laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, are things back to normal now?"

Brittany smiled to herself and said, "With us, nothing's normal."

Alvin chuckled softly. "I guess. But all joking aside, are we back together?"

Brittany looked at him. "I dunno. Are we?" She teased.

He gave her a taunting glare. "Do _you_ want us to be back together?"

"I asked you first." Said Brittany.

Alvin laughed before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Alright then. We're back together."

Brittany smiled before snuggling back with him again. "Good." She said softly.

"Can I have a kiss?" He teased.

Brittany felt her heart burst. Yes, she wanted to kiss him. After that short break up of theirs, she hasn't kissed him all month. And there was nothing more she wanted than to wrap her arms around him and press her lips onto his, but she wouldn't let him get her that easily. He had to pay a price.

She sat back up and looked at Alvin in the eyes and said, "Maybe...but before we're officially back together again, I have one condition."

"Oh no..." Alvin groaned.

Brittany smiled devilishly as she moved her face closer to his. "You have to say those three little words to me again." She whispered.

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "What words?"

Brittany pouted.

Alvin laughed before smirking handsomely. He pretended to think it over before saying, "You are beautiful."

"Thank you, but that's not it." Brittany said.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Um, you are amazing?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Let's see..." Alvin sighed then said, "You are...a drama queen."

"That's more than three words." She said.

"Well, I'm running out of things to say!" Alvin exclaimed.

Brittany rolled her eyes back, realizing that Alvin was just playing along just to get on her nerves. She sighed. "You never change, do you, Seville?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Alvin smiled up at her and said, "No, I guess not."

Brittany laughed gently before saying, "Well, keep guessing."

"How am I suppose to keep guessing if I have no idea what you want me to say?" Alvin exclaimed. Of course, he knew what to say, and he wanted to say it, but he just wanted to keep it in, giving him the chance to tease and annoy his girlfriend, like he usually does.

Brittany glared at him. "Do you want me to leave?" She threatened.

Alvin laughed before intertwining his fingers through hers. He looked into her eyes and said, "Wait, one more guess?"

"Fine." She said.

He leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Brittany felt herself melt, but tried not to show it. She looked into Alvin's eyes, smirking to herself as she felt herself win. There was nothing more she loved than winning. She leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. Once she pulled back, she sighed and said, "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Alvin frowned. "Don't I get an 'I love you' back?"

Brittany shrugged. "Not really."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "And you say that _I _never change?"

"Well you know what they say. The best relationships are between two people who are alike." Said Brittany.

Alvin looked at her. "Who says that?"

Brittany just sighed but she couldn't help but smile. She leaned in and kissed him once more before saying, "I love you too."

Alvin smirked. "Thought so."

She just rolled her eyes before saying, "Let's hang out today."

"Right now?" He asked her.

She nodded. "It's been forever since we last spent time with each other."

Alvin sighed before saying, "I really wish I could, Britt, but I need to get started on the dishes and the laundry before Dave gets home. Today's my day to do the chores."

Brittany frowned. "Then why didn't you do them before I came over?"

"I didn't know you were coming over. If I knew, I would've done them earlier!" He said. "And plus, you're dating the world's biggest procrastinator, so..."

Brittany rolled her eyes before laughing. She shook her head in disbelief. "You're such an idiot." She whispered, before leaning in so her forehead could touch his.

"Yeah, too bad I'm _your_ idiot." Alvin said.

Brittany laughed. "Yup, and nothing will ever take that away from me."

Alvin smiled before leaning in to kiss her. Brittany kissed him back, not daring to let go. How they both missed this. It felt like old times again. Everything was so perfect, everything was just so magical, until...

"AAAAAALLLVVIIIINN!"

Alvin and Brittany both pulled away from each other when they heard the voice. Alvin groaned.

"Looks like Dave is home." Brittany said. "You better get inside."

Alvin sighed before shrugging. He leaned in towards Brittany before whispering, "Let him wonder."

Brittany laughed before leaning in to kiss him again. Alvin is such a troublemaker, a reckless idiot, and a carefree moron, but Brittany figured that those were the things she loved about him the most. Brittany even admitted to herself that she was equally as imperfect as Alvin. They were so different, yet so alike. In fact, she would never ever change anything about their relationship.

In both Alvin's eyes, and Brittany's eyes, they really are perfect for each other, just the way they are.

* * *

**Aww, see? Wasn't that just a big ball of fluffiness? You guys know me, I just love Alvin and Brittany to death (:**

**Anyway, I literally stayed up until 3am just to finish writing this, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. And PLEASE review! xoxo**


End file.
